


In a Bind

by starkilling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Shiro (Voltron), Femsheith Exchange 2020, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Heavy Petting, Nonbinary Keith (Voltron), first binders, slight dysphoria, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkilling/pseuds/starkilling
Summary: “I want a binder,” they grit past their teeth, and it’s nearly immediate how quickly their shoulders slump and drain of tension. “I have been thinking about having one for a while. I think it would make me feel better on the days where I want to be more masculine or gender neutral.” It makes sense once they’ve said it. Keith is very used to presenting feminine and quite enjoys it, but there’s the little burn of dysphoria they feel on certain days where their chest is just… a nuisance. In the way more than anything, and they find themselves often wishing they could just make it disappear sometimes without removing it completely. A binder would fix that.Would fix a lot of things, actually, if Keith were putting more thought into it than justchest-b-gone.Keith gets their first binder. They're a bit nervous.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Femsheith Exchange 2020





	In a Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spatzi_Schatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi_Schatz/gifts).



> For Fem!Sheith Exchange 2020! Thanks for the amazing prompts, Spatzi! I LOOOOOVE writing nb Keith. This was a pleasure. <3

Keith knows, undoubtedly, that they are blessed with an amazing girlfriend. For years and years they’ve identified as non-binary, struggling to find where that lands them in the realm of sexuality, but Shiro was there to answer all of their questions and show unbending support. Being a non-binary lesbian has come with a lot of difficult experiences whether it be with self-acceptance or community-wide acceptance. There is no denying that, but if Keith were sure about one thing it would be that there is no placing any doubt on Shiro’s love for them. Shiro makes Keith feel more loved than they ever have, and that’s more than they could ask for.

Especially today, when Keith finally has the bravery to approach Shiro about something that has been on their mind for a while, like an itch that has been begging to be scratched. Their hands are clasped in front of them tightly as they approach, gaze trained on the floor. Their shoulders are taut, eyebrows pinched together while their chest rises and falls. “Can we do something different, today?” Keith is meek as they ask, avoiding Shiro’s eyes. 

Shiro immediately picks up on her girlfriend’s demeanor and slips a gentle hand around their waist, tuned into the anxiety that practically melts right off of Keith’s skin in thick drops. “Hey of course, sunflower. Anything you want to do, I want to do as well.” The encouragement sounds beautiful coming off of Shiro’s lips. She’s supportive in every realm of Keith’s life, this would certainly be one of those realms, too. But still.

It’s still difficult to push out, to gather the courage despite knowing that they’re in a safe place. Years and years of negative reactions have led to this, and every time Keith hates themself for their slowness at opening up, Shiro comes in with comfort and understanding. Patience and love and things that help the petals surrounding Keith slowly unfurl into a blossoming flower. Even the most difficult situations end in bright smiles and bell-like laughs, because Shiro brings everything good and tender to the forefront of Keith’s mind.

“I want a binder,” they grit past their teeth, and it’s nearly immediate how quickly their shoulders slump and drain of tension. “I have been thinking about having one for a while. I think it would make me feel better on the days where I want to be more masculine or gender neutral.” It makes sense once they’ve said it. Keith is very used to presenting feminine and quite enjoys it, but there’s the little burn of dysphoria they feel on certain days where their chest is just… a nuisance. In the way more than anything, and they find themselves often wishing they could just make it disappear sometimes without removing it completely. A binder would fix that.

Would fix a lot of things, actually, if Keith were putting more thought into it than just  _ chest-b-gone _ . 

But that’s the most important aspect of it. “I know you like them, so do I, but not always I guess? So having the opportunity to take a break would be nice,” Keith says, breathing in slowly. They finally look up at Shiro, eyes hopeful. “I was wondering if you wanted to be a part of that experience with me. I’d love for you to come and be there when I pick one out.”

Shiro is…  _ stunned _ , to say the least. Not in a bad way, no. But in a way that fills her with love she thought she already had for Keith, a love that continues to overflow like a pot of water boiling over the edges in a never ending flow. She’s silent for a mere second before her pretty lips stretch into the most compassionate smile. Her hands reach out and she cages Keith in her arms, wrapping them around her girlfriend in a tight embrace that has their face buried into their neck, soaking in her scent. She hums a little tune in her chest, making sure Keith feels every bit of love she does. 

“I’d  _ love  _ to be there for that, baby. You’ll look beautiful no matter what, and I can’t wait to see how happy it’ll make you to have one.” Shiro tilts her chin down and kisses the top of Keith’s inky hair, nosing into it. “Nothing will ever compare to seeing genuine joy on your pretty little face. That’s all I care about.” 

A hiccup rumbles in Keith’s throat and they fight back tears of relief despite knowing this is exactly how Shiro would react. Imagining it and it being real are two entirely different things though, and having Shiro’s love presented in front of them in such a raw, unfiltered form still strikes Keith in their core like it’s the first day they’ve experienced it. Slowly they burrow themselves even deeper into that comforting embrace, sighing out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“Thank you,” Keith whispers, voice cracking through the urge to cry as their shoulders shake. “Thank you so much. I know of a place—in town, that sells them. Can we go?”

“Of course, Keith,” Shiro murmurs. “Whenever you want to.”

_ Immediately, _ Keith wants to answer, but they still have to get dressed. They tell Shiro as much and head upstairs to throw something on. While Shiro is always the more elegant and dressy type, Keith is quick to opt for a pair of leggings and an oversized shirt—whether it be a sweater or a t-shirt. They pick a short-sleeved look that accommodates the weather then slip on their Doc Martens over their socks. Keith pushes their feet into the heels of the boots as they come down the stairs, snatching their wallet from the side table next to the door.

Shiro is already there waiting for them, looking just as excited as Keith is for this experience. “Ready to go, sweetheart?” She offers her hand out for Keith, who takes it without hesitation. Keith locks the door to their little apartment behind them and follows Shiro out to her car, a little skip in their step. 

The drive is silent not just because of Keith’s nervousness, but also because of their excitement. It’s clear on them like an open book—the way their legs bounce rapidly joined with their eyes scanning every surrounding they pass, waiting until the moment the store they’re going to comes into view. Keith doesn’t catch it, but Shiro sneaks a quick glance every so often her girlfriend’s way, lips quirked up in a subtle grin seeing the anticipation in Keith’s face. 

Ten short minutes feel like hours when they pull into the parking lot, and Keith is ready to jump out of their own skin. They throw the seatbelt off of themselves just like they throw the door open before Shiro can even get to it, jumping out of the car—and nearly forgetting their wallet in the process. Shiro accepts defeat with the door and instead opts for taking Keith’s hand, motioning her head towards the front doors of the shop. “Shall we, then?”

Keith’s legs are jello approaching the store, even when the door opens, but the first step in is like solid ground that wouldn’t bend to even the strongest earthquake. It’s a rush of a welcoming atmosphere in a matter of seconds, starting with the friendly greeting they receive at the door. The salesperson is responsive, attentive, and engaged as Keith sheepishly discusses their situation and what they’re here for. 

“Your first binder?!” The salesperson lights up with delight, a little chime in their voice as their lips stretch into a wide smile. “I’m so honored to be a part of that experience for you. Our binders are all over here, we have multiple sizes, shapes, and colors. So don’t worry about not having something to choose from.” 

Shiro holds a hand on Keith’s lower back as they follow, vision tunneling onto the person leading the way. The rest of the store around them ceases to exist at that moment, Keith only focused on the various racks of binders in the back of the store. They take up an entire room, and instead of feeling overwhelmed Keith only feels elation. There will be no need to feel like they’re in any rush. All they need is right in front of them. Somewhere in here, there’s something for them.

The salesperson lets them know to holler should they need anything, but Keith is hardly listening because they already feel like they see the  _ one _ . It’s a seafoam green color, hanging alone on the end of one of the long racks. The straps are in a racerback style and Keith feels absolutely drawn to it, feet moving robotically as they approach the piece. There’s only one way to know for sure that this binder is a fit for them and– _ oh,  _ it is. It’s in Keith’s size. Keith pulls it from the rack and holds it up in front of Shiro. 

“This one,” they say breathlessly, like they’ve been running a marathon. “This is the one I want. I know it.”    
  
And because Shiro knows better than to question Keith’s surety of their choice, they have nothing to share but love and encouragement. “Let’s get it, then. I’ll pay, baby. You deserve this.” 

Keith is tucked into Shiro’s side when they finally approach the counter, and their girlfriend sets the hanger down on the scanner. They make some small talk and Shiro pays for the binder as promised, not even blinking before handing the plastic bag down to Keith who clutches it like it contains their dearest, most prized possessions. It wouldn’t be a lie, so-to-speak—this is something along those lines, for sure.

Getting home to try it on can’t take long enough, and Shiro isn’t even mad when she’s left in the dust out by her car as Keith makes a bee line for their front door, gripping the bag with knuckles of complete steel. They’re upstairs and in the bedroom before Shiro even has the opportunity to lock her car and the door behind them. “Are you going to try it on, Keith?” Shiro shouts up the stairs, hearing the telltale noise of footfall and clothes hitting the hardwood floor. “I want to see it when you’re done, sweetheart. Wanna see how perfect you look.”

Keith squeaks, “Shush you cheesehead, or else I’ll get nervous. I’ve almost got it on all the way I just have to work it down my ribs.” Thankfully Keith knows how binders go on through watching an endless amount of video tutorials leading up to this day, so when they hook their fingers underneath the tough fabric and roll it down, they feel nothing but triumph. The triumph multiplies tenfold the moment they turn and look into the mirror, staring back at a completely flat-chested, exhilarated version of themselves. 

It looks…

Looks—

“ _ Perfect _ ,” Keith breathes in wonderment. They smooth their hands over their chest, feeling practically nothing, only able to feel the dips and curves of their breasts when they press hard enough. Their chest is practically gone, like it never existed. In that moment raw power fills Keith, a power that makes them feel like they’re standing on top of the Universe. A sense of  _ right  _ settles low in Keith’s chest. “Shiro, it looks  _ perfect _ , I don’t even know that to say—”

The door to their bedroom is already opening though, Shiro’s head poking through. But it’s only a beat before it completely swings open and Keith’s girlfriend is glued to the floor, eyes wide. “ _ Keith _ !” Her voice is breathy and airy, nothing short of awestruck and gentle as the temporary astonishment bleeds into raw, unadulterated pride. “Baby, you look fantastic.”

She’s hopping across the room and encircling Keith’s waist in her arms, picking her girlfriend up and twirling them around in a semi-circle that leaves them both laughing joyfully. “Sweetheart if I had known this would make you feel more complete, we would have gone sooner. I’m so sorry for not sensing that you were missing something.” Her nose buries into the top of Keith’s mop of hair, lips kissing the crown of their head.

Keith shakes their head, eyes falling closed. “You wouldn’t have known. It’s okay. Thank you so much for supporting me, Shiro. Thank you for not leaving me.”

Shiro leans back then, cupping Keith’s cheeks in both of her hands. “Sunflower, I would  _ never  _ give up on you. Not in a million years, don’t even think about the possibility of that happening.” Lips press to Keith’s cheek, perked up from grinning. “I love you as you are, in every way you come. There are no conditions or exceptions to that. You are my one and only for as long as I’ll live, in every form.”

A little hiccup rumbles from Keith’s chest and they flush, looking down at the floor as they fight back another round of relieved tears. “Fuck, Shiro,” they croak, pressing the heels of their palms to their eyes to avoid anything spilling over. “Don’t make me cry. I love you so fucking  _ much _ , you have no idea.” Shiro’s hand smoothes over the back of Keith’s hair and they would purr if they could. The hand pauses briefly, and Keith’s eyes flick up. Shiro’s expression looks somewhat unreadable, almost neutral. “Shiro, are you okay?” Keith follows Shiro’s gaze down just a bit until it falls onto the hem of the lacy, black panties Keith is wearing. 

The hands that were wrapped around Keith begin to inch lower before they’re brushing against the fleshy skin of Keith’s ass, squeezing just a little. “Have I ever told you that you’re also unbearably hot?” Shiro hums, tongue darting out to lick over her lips. Her smile turns coy. “Looking as pretty and as confident you are in this,  _ stars  _ I’m so lucky to have you.” Her nails dig into Keith’s ass lightly, to which Keith whimpers at the sharp pricks, flushing. 

“I just want to devour every bit of you until there’s nothing left. I can’t wait to see how confident you look wearing this when you want to.” Shiro’s mouth trails down Keith’s neck and below their ear where they leave bruising kisses, sucking marks into sensitive skin until Keith is gripping Shiro’s shirt with everything they’ve got, little whines breathed out of their nose during every exhale. “Love it when you’re confident. You’re  _ especially  _ irresistible then, baby.” 

“Shirooo—” Keith whimpers, their legs trembling as heat begins to grow between them with each nibble to their neck, each praise that sends their mind swimming in the deep, black depths of euphoria. “Quit being such a tease all the time, you know I feel the same way about you.” 

There’s a little chuckle. “I know, but I just love to make sure you know how much I adore you all the time. Especially like this.” Shiro reaches down just beneath Keith’s thighs and hikes them up, and Keith’s muscle memory works for them by wrapping their legs around Shiro’s waist. Shiro walks them into a wall where they press Keith’s back against it, face nosing along the column of Keith’s throat and trailing their teeth along sharp collarbones. “Just wanna worship every part of you. Can’t get enough of you.” 

And as Keith raises their chin, their lips meet. It’s a searing kiss that leaves them both breathless, drowning in a massive tidal wave of heat and lust and  _ adoration _ . It’s a tsunami that Keith would gladly get dragged away in. The way Shiro’s mouth moves in perfect tandem with theirs, a little dance between them that comes to them so naturally now after years of practice. Shiro always takes charge with it, parting Keith’s lips with her tongue and delving inside her girlfriend’s mouth, licking around and twirling their tongues together until they’re both dizzy with warmth and completely lost to it. Shiro’s lips are so  _ soft  _ too, with the way they’re pressed up against Keith’s like pink and plush pillows. It’s even better when they part for air, because as Keith pants and catches their breath Shiro gets the perfect view of them. 

Their reddened mouth, lips swollen with extended treatment and shimmering with saliva, just the slightest amount gathered at the edges where passion has begun to outweigh being neat and calculated. While Keith’s normal blush appears high on their cheekbones and sometimes up to their ears in a subtle yet airbrushed tone, it’s completely different now. Drunk with ardor Keith turns a deep crimson in a way that it spreads over the bridge of their nose and then down, down, down to their neck. Even past that sometimes, where it highlights their clavicle and the swells of their breasts. Keith is nothing short of magnificence whether it be in a gathered, organized state or like this—inundated by desire. It’s everything Shiro wants to consume, so much so that she’d live off of it if she could. To Shiro Keith is like a cocktail of the most addictive drugs, and she would put everything she knows on the line to get even the smallest fix. 

“So stunning,” Shiro murmurs, a hand reaching down and slipping between Keith’s legs. Keith trembles apart and sighs out a broken little noise, Shiro’s name lingering on the edge of their mouth in broken, slurred syllables. “Perfect in every way, Keith.” Shiro plays there for a moment, feeling the heat radiate off of Keith in smoky, thick ripples, before pulling them away from the wall. “Gonna show you just how perfect you are to me like you deserve.” There’s no contesting that; Keith certainly won’t complain. 

Keith never ceases to be stunned by Shiro’s strength as she carries them to their bedroom, kicking the door open with the ball of her foot. She exercises precision and the utmost care the whole time, all the way down to laying Keith smoothly on top of their comforter. She even fixes Keith’s binder where it bunched up in the back before kissing between her collarbones, whistling a soft lullaby under her breath. 

“Today was special for me, too, Keith.” She wears an unmistakably delighted look as she looks down on Keith, eyes shining. “Every chance I can get to support you and remind you how loved you are, I’ll take it.” Her mouth moves up, lips pressing between Keith’s scrunched eyebrows until they relax like the rest of her girlfriend’s figure. “I’ll take all of them, until my last breath. That’s what you deserve.” 

And as Shiro descends upon Keith to worship every inch of skin in view, Keith has no reason to disbelieve any word. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos make my heart doki. follow me on twitter @ starkillling!


End file.
